Attack of the Green Eyed Monster
by kipu
Summary: 2 Shot. A little jealousy from both Darien and Serena's part. Ultimately a cutesy sort of mini story. May or may not end in a lemon. Up to you guys. Drop me a line. DxS


Attack of the Green Eyed Monsters

2 Shot

Chapter 1

"Hey Dare!" Andrew greeted his best friend as he strolled through the door. Darien looked around confused for a moment before sitting down. "What's up?"

Darien smirked for a moment then shook his head. "I didn't get mowed down by Meatball Head today. It's odd... Like something's a little off." He chuckled at the absurdity of the thought. "Something's seriously wrong if getting run over by Meatball Head is considered normal." Andrew threw Darien the day's newspaper.

Andrew pushed a cup of coffee over to his friend. "That definitely would be weird." Andrew looked over the clock. "You know. You're right. School's been out for half an hour and she's not already scarfing down a sundae." He began to clean the counter then shrugged. "But then again Serena IS habitually late." The two men shared a laugh when they saw Serena's 4 friends Raye, Lita, Mina and Amy come walking in. "Hello ladies." The 4 girls took a seat at the counter next to Darien. "Where's Serena?"

"Oh, her parents are making her get a tutor because she's failing a couple classes." Amy divulged, a polite smile playing on her lips.

"Serena has to meet her tutor at school then she said she'd bring him here to study." Raye said then smiled to the girls.

"What's so funny?" Andrew asked suspiciously.

"He's a total dream boat." Mina stated simply then began to giggle. "I would fail _just_ to get him to be MY tutor."

"Here they come!" Lita said signalling to the door. Lita instantly began to smooth any invisible wrinkles from her school uniform.

Darien and Andrew watched as Serena was led in by a tall dark haired boy. They were both laughing and the boy was carrying her books for her. Serena looked up at her friends then frowned. "Come this way." She told the boy leading them towards a booth away from the counter.

"Don't you wanna say hi to your friends?" The boy asked, signalling towards her friends.

Serena shook her head negatively. The pair spread out the books and the boy took a seat next to Serena.

"What's his name?" Darien asked, attempting to sound nonchalant. He took a sip of coffee, but refused to let his eyes wander towards the meatball headed girl and her tutor.

Mina sighed dreamily, "Kai Takahashi." She stole a glance to the boy.

"He's in the Foreign Languages club." Amy said with a slight smile.

"So he's a nerd?" Andrew asked, laughing lightly.

"No way!" Lita defended. "He's on the track team in the spring and football team in the fall."

Serena could feel their eyes watching her studying with Kai. It was totally embarrassing! It was bad enough she had to get a tutor, but did her friends have to watch her like a hawk. Ok, so maybe Kai was totally cute, but really? He was JUST her tutor.

Kai watched as the perplexed girl next to him chewed on her pencil eraser. She probably had no idea how adorable she looked with a slightly furrowed brow and her fluttering eyelashes. "Are you listening Serena?" Kai asked with a smile. Serena blushed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry," She apologized. "I'm a total spaz." She flashed Kai a smile and looked down her book. "Where were we?"

"It's okay," Kai beamed to the blushing girl, "We're on page 210. If we're going to fast for you just tell me." Serena nodded bashfully and nodded.

"Could you double check this problem for me?" Kai leaned over the girl slightly, his arm coming in contact with hers as he read over her work.

Darien did NOT like this kid at all. He kept staring at Serena like she was some sort of goddess. She was just Meatball Head, just some klutzy kid. And when she talked he'd look at her like she was quoting Shakespeare... He wasn't jealous. Not at all. He was just looking out for Meatball Head.

"I got it right!" Serena cheered to herself, she looked over at Kai and smiled. "Thank you." She reached over and hugged Kai's arm. "It's Day 1 and I'm already understanding something!"

Kai looked down at the girl latched on to his arm and smiled. "You just needed to be able to focus. You did a good job. Be proud of yourself!"

"You're a great tutor. Thanks Kai."

"Come on, we both deserve some ice cream." Serena's eyes lit up, Kai helped her out of the booth and the pair walked over to the counter. "Could we get to ice creams?" Kai asked Andrew. "I'll have a vanilla. How about you?" He asked Serena who stood thoughtfully for a moment.

"Could I get a little bit of everything?" Serena asked with a smile.

"Of course." Andrew said with a wink.

"So how's Meatball Head doing?" Raye asked Kai with a big of a smile.

"She's doing great! She's a quick study." Kai smiled down to Serena.

"I should probably get home." Serena said with a bashful smile. "I promised my mom I'd help out with dinner."

"I'll walk you." Kai offered immediately. Mina's eyes began to twinkle mischievously and she looked between both Serena and Kai. She could sense romance somewhere in the near future.

"Thanks Kai." Serena said walking over to gather her books, but Kai took them out of her hands.

"I got it."

Serena blushed once again. "I'll see you guys later." She waved at her friends and disappeared out the door.

"I think he likes her!" Mina gushed, once Serena and Kai were out the maybe. "Maybe he'll ask her out!"

"Lucky." Lita sighed with disappointment. She looked at her watch. "Ah, it's already 5, I gotta go." The other girls agreed it was time to leave, they said their quick goodbyes to Darien and Andrew, then left.

"I don't trust him." Darien said with a shake of the head.

"Why not?"

"Well look at him. He's Mr. Perfect to those girls. Those guys can NEVER be trusted."

"My friend. You are one paranoid guy."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena and Kai were studying once again. Kai was becoming a bit more bold with Serena. His arm was draped around her shoulders and he was sitting close to her. Serena didn't exactly mind, it was just an observation she'd made.

Darien minded for some reason. He was beginning to think those two had something going on together. When Serena walked in, so did Kai and now he never ran into the Meatball Head on her way to school.. Why? Because _Kai_ would pick her up on his motorcycle. She hadn't been late in weeks.

"You're doing so well." Kai complimented, a genuine smile on his lips.

Serena blushed at the intensity in Kai's eyes. It was a little unsettling, but not necessarily unpleasant. "I told you before and I'll tell you again. I wouldn't be pulling the grades I am without you."

Darien watched as the pair sat close to one another, talking in hushed tones. Those two were practically nose to nose. It was a little sickening.

"You've been staring at them for a while now." Andrew interrupted. Darien snapped his head towards his friend. "I'm honestly not even joking. It's been a few minutes. I don't think anyone else has noticed though, so you're lucky."

Darien spun around on his stool and sighed with irritation. "That boy looks like he's gonna eat her face off."

Andrew chuckled. "Maybe he will." He nodded with a smile towards the couple. KAI AND SERENA WERE KISSING!!!!! Andrew turned to put a few dishes away. "Darien did you hear my joke? I said..." He turned around and Darien was standing next to the booth with Serena and Kai. Suddenly, he ripped the boy away from her. Serena's eyes widened with disbelief, Darien had literally just yanked Kai off of her.

"What the hell man?" Kai yelled out as Darien held him by the back of his shirt.

"Darien!" Serena and Andrew yelled out at the same time. 'What the hell is he doing?' Andrew thought to himself.

"She's a child." Darien insisted releasing the boy.

Serena huffed angrily and began tapping her toes furiously. "A child?!" Serena screeched.

"She's no child." Kai smirked. "If you saw Serena out of her uniform, you'd know she's no child." Darien grabbed the boy by the shirt once again. "I MEANT IN HER CIVILIAN CLOTHES!!!" The boy insisted, throwing up her hands defensively. Darien released the boy.

"Let's get out of here." Serena suggested, tugging at Kai's sleeve. Kai nodded and the pair left, but not without a final glare at Darien.

"How could you have done that?!" Andrew chastised once everyone had settled back down. "You know you probably embarassed the hell out of her. I wouldn't be surprised if she NEVER came back."

"She's just a kid, she shouldn't have some guy hanging all over her like that. Trying to eat her face off." Darien insisted. "It's not right. It's obscene and probably illegal."

"She's 18 Darien..." Andrew smiled. "She's not a kid. Have you LOOKED at Serena lately. She's matured." Darien glared at Andrew, who only chuckled. "Think about it... She's growing up."

"I don't want to think about it." Darien shuddered at the thought. "It's Meatball Head we're talking about. She wears her hair in pig tails for Pete's sake."

"That doesn't change the fact she's technically an adult now." Andrew suggestively nudged Darien. "For all we know she could be 'sexually active.'"

At that Darien stood up suddenly. "No way. There's no way in hell... It's Meatball Head..."

"Think about it Dare... She's already 18.. I know you were younger when you started..."

"But it's Serena..."

"If all her friends are having sex, which they probably are, it would make perfect sense that Serena has sex too."

Darien shook his head. He hated this conversation. It was terrible. "Can we just end this conversation?" Darien pleaded weakly, this was like getting teeth pulled... without the novacaine.

Andrew threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine.. But I think you owe her an apology the next time you see her. You probably wrecked her relationship with that boy."

Darien groaned. "You're suggesting I go now..."

His best friend smiled. "You know me too well my friend."

xxxxxxxx

At first Darien didn't really know where to go.. If he'd ever had to look for Meatball Head he would head over to the Crown. Since he'd basically chased her out of the Crown he figured he'd head towards her house. He drove on over and was greeted by her mother. Mrs. Tsukino said that Serena hadn't come home yet and she didn't expect her for a few more hours. Darien left, not knowing where to go at this point...

He was disturbed by a new thought and he had Andrew to blame for it. What if Serena had gone somewhere "private" with that boy?... They could be doing... Darien shuddered. He wouldn't allow his mind to wander that way. It was just disturbing. Just as he was about to give up and head back to the Crown he spotted Serena, walking towards her house. He pulled over to the side of the road.

"Serena." Darien yelled out his window to the girl. "I think we gotta talk."

Serena stared at Darien openly for several moments then slid into his car. "I expect YOU have more talking to do than I do." Serena said in a flat tone.

"True." Darien admitted. "I guess I wanna apologize." He ran a nervous hand through his dark hair.

Serena smiled slightly. "Do you even know what you're apologizing for?"

"For pulling that kid off of you. If you want him mauling at you.. You can let the kid maul at you."

Serena nearly laughed. "Actually, he wasn't mauling at me, but I don't want an apology for THAT."

"Then what do you want an apology for?" Darien asked with genuine confusion.

"For calling me a kid." Serena huffed. "I'm no child." She stated defiantly, puffing out her chest for show.

"Sure." Darien smiled slightly. "I'm sorry I called you a kid, Ms. Tsukino." Serena narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"You're such a jerk." She laughed. "I gotta get home. I'll see you later." Serena climbed out of the car and started walking back home. She had a feeling things were gonna change pretty soon and she was excited to see what those changes would be.

* * *

That was part 1. It's been sitting around my document manager thing for a while so I thought I'd post it. Enjoy.


End file.
